


Need

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Samandriel (Supernatural), Slick as Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Samandriel finds himself in a foreign place which he doesn’t understand, but, fortunately, someone is there to help him through it.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I didn’t expect this one to be as enjoyable to write as it turned out to be ;D Hope you like it!

What struck Samandriel was the lack of anything whatsoever.

No, it wasn't an exaggeration.

He couldn't tell if it was cold there, or maybe scorching hot. There was no way of determining if someone was around, because he couldn't hear anything either. It felt like he had been thrown into vacuum and forgotten, all alone, without a way to tell if he still existed or not.

Maybe he, indeed, ceased to exist altogether and all that was around was nothing more than a mirage?

Looking down, he realized his grace assumed the form he had taken as his vessel on earth and, as weird as it sounded, it brought him some comfort, knowing that he wasn't just a cloud of grace floating around and about. Even though human flesh was weak, it provided some kind of a cover.

He could walk so he took a step forward, then a few more, but not even the sounds of the steps could be hearable. The surroundings didn’t change either; everything was white all over, or maybe color had been washed out of everything?

It was empty, lacking anything and everything.

He didn't know for how long he was walking, but eventually, something hit him from deep inside, a sharp sensation that had the knees of his form buckle. He toppled to the ground, almost howling in pain at the pressure being inflicted on his form, but it didn't ease the sensation in the slightest. It remained the same, or maybe even worsened, squeezing tears out of his vessel's eyes, making his whole vessel shake.

"You okay, kid?" someone laid a hand on his shoulder, a gesture comforting in a sense, but Samandriel didn’t know if he should be terrified or relieved.

After all, all the unpleasant sensation he was feeling could have been the doing of that person. Who knew who he stumbled upon?

He raised his head, immediately regretting it as a wave of nausea washed over him, forcing him to grit his teeth tight. It was unbelievable, the way he could feel everything and din’t have the ability to block out any of it.

As an angel in the vessel, he could control almost everything concerning his existence, but here, his control was no longer there. It felt almost like it had vanished.

"Cher, I ain't no expert, but I may know what's happenin'," the man said and the gentleness in his voice was like music to Samandriel's ears, assuring him he shouldn’t be afraid, even if he had no reason to trust the man, either.

The next thing he knew, a gush of wetness rushed out of his vessel's ass, soaking the work uniform he still had on. A whimper escaped his mouth and the man was cuddling him close in an instant, the contact providing immediate comfort, soothing the ache and unpleasantness, but fueling something else.

Desire.

"What's happening?" he couldn’t help but wonder, clinging to the man like he was the only salvation known to him. And maybe there was some truth to it; after all, why there was nobody there, other than the two of them?

There came a low chuckle and a pat on the back. "When we're thrown into this godforsaken place, somethin' changes. I don't know what exactly, but it's like a switch gets flipped and some people turn needy. Desperate," he explained, his voice wavering at the last word.

"What do you mean?" Samandriel insisted, breathing in deeply the scent that had just reached his nose.

It was rich and full, smelling better than anything else he had ever smelled with the nose of his vessel. It made him think of the woods on Earth, tall and old trees shedding leaves all over, the freshness of their being interfering with the clear smell of the air.

"I ain't got a good explanation." The man admitted, letting out a huff. "It's almost like someone turned people here into dogs in heat, I think. They can't think of anything else, just-" he cut off, but Samandriel understood what he had meant anyway.

He was no stranger to Earth's biology and animals were a particularly beloved topic for him, so there was no doubt about what the man was saying. It seemed that Samandriel's need was the same as an animal; simply breeding.

That would surely explain the way his mind was clouded with desire or the way he couldn't think about anything else than the press of someone else's body on his, mere touch making shivers erupt over his whole skin.

"How can I make it go away?" Samandriel forced himself to turn around and look at the man, taking in how he looked like. Or, at least, what form he had assumed in this place.

By all Earth's standards, if there were any, he was an incredibly attractive specimen. His muscles were prominent, his body well-built, but most important was his face. If being an angel would be linked to beauty in any way, the man would be an archangel for certain, with his sparkling eyes and full mouth.

The man ran his hands through his hair; a nervous gesture, Alfie's memories supplied. "I know how, but I ain't gonna do it. Not with you, kid."

"You're fooled by this vessel," Samandriel said, noticing with satisfaction he didn't frown at the use of the word. It meant he had to know about angels, otherwise there would be questions, doubts, and all things related. "My essence is millennia old, this is just an outer layer. I'm not what you call a kid."

"An angel? Perfect." He groaned, obviously annoyed. Samandriel bet there was a story behind it. "If we want to get all the introductions done, better do this fast.” He cleared his throat. “I'm Benny and I've got fangs."

Indeed, he showed his fangs without a second doubt and Samandriel inhaled, realizing Benny was a vampire, seemingly, a monster, but Samandriel would never chalk him up to one.

Of course, all talking about a place where only the angels beloved to God would go after their death was clearly not true. All the creatures seemed to be thrown into one space together, or, at least, that’s was his prediction.

Not that Samandriel minded, at least not with the way the desire was bubbling inside him stronger with every second he was spending on looking at Benny.

"Fellow angels call me Samandriel and you can choose to do so, too," he explained, biting down a groan as another wave of pain made its way through his body, twisting and knotting his insides. "Please, you have to make it go away." There was no denying that the request sounded nothing short of desperate.

Benny sighed again, but there was less annoyance behind the act; he was clearly debating what Samandriel had asked for. "You need to understand that I've got no clue what's gonna happen after we do it. I haven't had the chance to wait and see, exactly."

The warm baritone of his voice sent shivers through Samandriel's form, making more wetness rush out of his hole, soaking the cheap material of the uniform. The sensation was unpleasant to say at least, horrible even, but also incredible in a way, making his body more sensitive to everything.

To Benny.

"Believe me, I understand. But, after all, we are already dead and I don't presume something terrible could have a chance of happening," he whispered, hoping that Benny would listen and grant his request. "I need you to help me."

"Never in a billion years I thought an angel would ask me to do that." Benny admitted, but he stayed frozen in place, like any movement could be read as a want of pursuing Samandriel’s proposal. "I can't,” he forced out, his hands clenching into fists.

This time, when Samandriel sniffed the air (or whatever it was, floating into his nose) the sharp undertone made him gush even more. It was all pine laced with a dozen other things that he didn't have the time to go through, not that he knew what exactly Benny was feeling and what to do about it.

"I can tell you need this as much as I do." Samandriel let out, grabbing Benny's hand and holding it tight. 'I can smell it. All of it."

“Don’t.” There was an edge to Benny’s voice as he tried to wrench himself free from Samandriel’s grip, but his attempts were of no use.

No creature could be a match for an angel.

Samandriel pleaded again. “I need this more than anything else right now. Please.”

He wasn’t lying. All needs that he had had before - not that there had been many - had faded away in a blink of an eye, leaving only one urge, only one need that couldn’t be ignored.

It was slowly taking over his whole being and he didn’t wait anymore, pulling himself up and stepping right into Benny’s personal space, pressing his body against the vampire’s. A whimper escaped Benny’s lips, his cock growing rock hard in his jeans when Samandriel ran his hands down his body, trying to drink him in completely, feel him through the material.

His skin was buzzing almost like electricity was running through it, making him all too aware of the proximity to Benny he had found himself in. The feeling was glorious.

The next thing he knew, Benny’s lips collided with his and he let himself be pulled into a kiss, willing away his and the vampire’s clothes, wondering why his powers seemed to work on that. Benny didn’t even flinch, pressing himself into the angel’s body, his fingers skimming over Samandriel’s hole, teasing lightly.

It fluttered at the simple touch and Samandriel found himself spun around and bent over, a low growl bubbling from Benny’s throat. The head of his cock was pressed against Samandriel’s ass and he fought not to impale himself on it right at the beginning, even though it wouldn’t be too bad with all the slicky wet substance coating him from the inside.

The anticipation was killing Samandriel.

“You sure?” Benny whispered after taking a deep breath and Samandriel mustered a nod, not trusting his words to be a proper reflection of what he actually wanted.

There was no holding back after he allowed Benny to do whatever he wanted.

Benny drove inside him with one swift thrust, all of his length stretching Samandriel’s ass to the brim. It was almost too much and he couldn’t hide a whimper, the sound turning into a whine when Benny pulled out and slammed back in, nailing his prostate on the way, pleasure exploding in his body.

The next thrust forced the release out of him before he knew what was happening, the strength of his orgasm making him unable to stand still, his body shaking, quivering. He relied on Benny to hold him and keep him steady as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him, soothing the ache that had been simmering inside him since he had gotten to this place.

Pull and push, over and over again; that was the rhythm they were both getting addicted to, every move eliciting noises from both their throats. Samandriel had to admit nothing had ever felt as good and he began meeting Benny’s thrusts halfway, the sound of his skin slapping against Benny’s echoing in the empty space.

Samandriel’s cock was standing hard and proud between his legs, precome dribbling steadily from the tip and falling down, drop by single drop. All his senses were overwhelmed; all he could do was to hold on while the sensations assaulted him, making his mind swim.

The heavy smell hung in the air, drifting into Samandriel’s nose, spurring him on in their efforts to make the need go away. Benny clearly needed it as much as he did.

The way Benny gripped his body tight, holding him exactly where he wanted to, had Samandriel go weak in the knees. All he could feel, see and hear was Benny. It seemed like nothing else existed in that place and, frankly, he was absolutely okay with that.

Nothing else pierced through silence than his and Benny’s moans and groans, a beautiful symphony that kept the desire burning high. There was no other feeling than the one of Benny’s body on his and Benny’s cock inside him, every thrust getting him closer to the inevitable release.

Benny sped up and Samandriel couldn’t hide a moan when his cock widened inside his ass, barely fitting inside with the next thrust, stretching him out wider. It felt like he was being split open, completely destroyed from the inside, but in the best way possible.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

A loud shout ripped from Benny’s throat as he stilled inside Samandriel, pumping him full of his come, making his belly swell. It went on and on, seemingly for ages, and there was no way Samandriel wouldn’t fall under the spell of Benny, coming again as another spurt of come hit his insides.

That was enough to sate the desire, at least for the time being, and Samandriel went lax in Benny’s hold, his vessel’s lungs heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Benny’s breath was fanning over his neck, making the hairs stand as he waited to regain the control over his body. The next thing he knew, Benny’s teeth broke his skin on the side of his neck, but he barely registered the action, melting into the touch of Benny’s tongue that soothed the sting.

It nearly seemed like it didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things, yet it made Samandriel calm down instantly. He didn’t know what to make out of it, but one thing he knew for certain, even without being sure where he knew it from. With that gesture, Benny claimed him as his only and they were forever bound, came whatever.

There was no telling how long it had taken for Benny to slip out, come slipping out of Samandriel’s hole along with it. They stayed still for a bit, almost like they were afraid to move, but eventually, Benny’s hand returned onto Samandriel’s body, caressing the skin lightly, trailing nonsense patterns all over.

With little effort, Samandriel managed to clean them both up and dress them both up, relishing in the comfort of having something covering his body. Nothing but silence rang in between them as Samandriel waited to come down from his high, slowly gaining control over his instincts.

He didn’t expect Benny to sit down and take him with him, pulling him in between his legs so he could lean against Benny’s chest. Samandriel went willingly, surprising even himself with how much he needed the contact and how much it worked to calm him down.

They stayed like that, not moving, only existing in the time and space. Soon enough, the desire found his way back and this time, they didn’t hesitate to follow that instinct.

Going along with that instinct was all that mattered.


End file.
